


Страх в ночи

by Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкаве снятся кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страх в ночи

Он просыпается посреди ночи, когда слышит, как что-то разбивается.

Дзынь.

Дзынь.

Дзынь.

— Тобио? — сонно зовет он, но в комнате тихо.

— Тобио? — Ойкава шарит рукой по лежащему рядом одеялу, но Кагеямы там нет. Вместо него Ойкава чувствует, как что-то мелкое и острое впивается в кожу.

— Тобио? Да где же ты, — он резко садится на постели, включает ночник и вздрагивает.

Весь пол вокруг футона усеян осколками. Он утыкается в них невидящим взглядом и плохо осознает свои действия, пока его правая рука не нашаривает один, сжимает — и по запястью тонкой струйкой стекает кровь. В запачканной поверхности обломка проступают чьи-то испуганные глаза, искривленный рот, и Ойкава не сразу понимает, что видит в нем себя.

Он тут же отшвыривает осколок, и тот разбивается около шкафа очередным тонким «дзынь».

Дзынь.

Дзынь.

Звук не прекращается, звук сводит его с ума.

От зеркала на противоположной стене продолжают откалываться маленькие кусочки, как будто кто-то с той стороны с силой колотит по нему. Мысли мечутся как сумасшедшие: оно пришло за ним, оно хочет ранить его, оно хочет достать его…

Ойкава перебарывает себя, бросает на пол одеяло — скатывающиеся с него осколки добавляют звуку громкости — и осторожно подходит к зеркалу, чтобы тут же отшатнуться, чуть не упав спиной на острое стекло.

В зеркале он видит Кагеяму, такого, каким он был пять лет назад: маленький и худой, в синей спортивной форме Китагавы Дайичи. У этого Кагеямы синяк под глазом и опухшая щека; он смотрит на Ойкаву волком и продолжает бить изнутри кулаком, словно хочет выбраться. Зеркало дребезжит и идет трещинами, но пока еще держится. Ойкава хватается за раму, словно может ему помочь. Он почему-то уверен — этот Кагеяма не должен оказаться снаружи.

— Это ваша вина, Ойкава-сан, — шипит Кагеяма, и Ойкава вздрагивает. — Вы всегда мне завидовали.

— Тобио… — слова застревают у него в горле, выходит только какой-то непонятный хрип.

Кагеяма в зеркале поворачивается к нему боком, словно хочет, чтобы Ойкава лучше разглядел красный след удара. Того удара, которого, как ему казалось, не было, но который, по всей видимости, был.

Здесь не сказка, и Ива-чан не появляется в последний момент, спасая Кагеяму, его самого и их будущие отношения. Здесь Кагеяма ненавидит Ойкаву — никогда не был с ним — никогда с ним не будет.

Этот Кагеяма пугает.

— Это ваша вина, — продолжает навязчивый шепот, — ваша вина, ваша; думаете, у вас не перемкнет однажды и вы не сорветесь на мне снова? А все потому, что я куда лучше вас, и вы знаете это.

— Заткнись, — хрипит он.

Кагеяма в зеркале цыкает:

— Вроде старше, а такой глупый, не желаете признавать очевидного. Не понимаю, почему восхищался вами раньше.

— Заткнись!

И Ойкава сам бьет по зеркалу. Осколки рассыпаются дождем, и из каждого из них на него смотрит Кагеяма. Его ненависть чувствуется так же остро, как битое стекло.

Ойкава зажмуривается, но все равно видит перед собой Кагеяму, когда снова открывает глаза.

Он кричит и с силой толкает его, отпихивает, пока сам не упирается спиной в стену.

— Ойкава? Ойкава! Тоору, успокойся! — Кагеяма хватает его за плечо, и Ойкава замирает.

Он трясется — но руки у Кагеямы мозолистые, шершавые и нежные, о них невозможно порезаться. Он хватает Кагеяму за запястье, и еще пару минут его бьет по инерции, но постепенно спазмы затихают; он даже может снова дышать, снова почувствовать мягкий футон, теплое одеяло и прохладную ладонь Кагеямы.

— Воды? — спрашивает Кагеяма и протягивает, видимо, заранее налитую чашку.

У чашки тонкие стенки, такая может легко разбиться, стоит только надавить чуть сильнее…

Она выскальзывает у него из рук, однако Кагеяма успевает ее подхватить до того, как вся вода окажется на полу. Он тянется встать, чтоб поставить чашку на место, но Ойкава цепляется за него с такой силой, что уйти становится невозможно. Ойкава знает: если этот Тобио уйдет, на него из зеркала посмотрит другой.

— Опять дурной сон?

Кивает.

— Зеркала?

— Как обычно, — почему-то говорить выходит только шепотом, — осколки, кровь… Ты с подбитой щекой…

Он утыкается лицом в подушку и глухо продолжает:

— Это моя вина. Там ты все время так говоришь.

— Вранье, — привычно качает головой Кагеяма, — ты же знаешь, настоящий я — только здесь. А вот ты никак не можешь простить себя за ошибку, которую даже не успел совершить.

— А если бы успел? — горько усмехается Ойкава. — Если бы Ива-чан не остановил меня тогда? — он снова поворачивается лицом к Кагеяме, но не смотрит на него. — Ты бы ни за что не остался со мной, Тобио, особенно теперь, когда мы уже не в школе. Скорее, ненавидел бы.

После минутного молчания голос Кагеямы звучит слегка обиженно.

— Ты просто никак не можешь довериться мне, — глухо говорит он, — и не смотришь как на равного, а я еду к тебе из Сэндая не для того, чтобы ты колотил меня каждую ночь. Мы и так видимся слишком редко, а ты, к тому же, постоянно окружен стайкой поклонниц… Это мне стоит переживать, что ты можешь уйти.

Ему становится стыдно. Ну к кому он уйдет? Тобио и так делает для него слишком много. Разве он заслуживает сидеть каждый раз рядом с ним по полночи, приносить воду, терпеть эти чертовы приступы и не высыпаться? Последнего — определенно нет. Скорее всего, ему будет еще более стыдно, когда он утром увидит мешки под глазами у Кагеямы, но сны со временем становятся все хуже. Смешно при этом знать, что Кагеяма может его ревновать, — к расстоянию, к окружению — когда только Ойкаве стоит опасаться, что он потеряет близкого человека из-за собственного страха перед прошлым, которого не было.

— Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы расстаться, Тобио, — и это правда, — но в этот раз он сказал, что однажды я действительно сорвусь на тебе, и я думаю, он прав, — и это тоже правда. — Если так продолжится, я могу причинить тебе боль. Спросонок перепутать тебя с ним. Ты же знаешь, он снится только тогда, когда мы ночуем вместе.

А здесь он врет — просто не хочет пугать тем, что в последнее время кошмары мучают куда чаще и присутствие Кагеямы является их стабильным гарантом. Правда, и успокоить его может только он.

Кагеяма хмурится и сильнее сжимает его ладонь.

— Если ты считаешь, что я захочу бросить тебя из-за твоих дурацких снов и страха перед острыми предметами, то ты просто идиот. Я буду рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Даже если мой, — с отвращением, — двойник продолжит сводить тебя с ума. Я же знаю, что ты не причинишь мне зла, но никак не можешь отпустить… — он запинается и делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Я люблю тебя, — слегка напряженно продолжает Кагеяма, — почему ты не веришь мне?

Но Ойкава верит.

— Неправда, — он закрывает глаза, — я тоже люблю тебя, Тобио.

***

Ойкава проваливается в сон за пару минут — Кагеяма чувствует, как замедляется пульс на запястье и выравнивается дыхание. Он внимательно следит за тем, как Ойкава переворачивается на бок и сгибает одну ногу в колене. Судя по выражению лица, его сон безмятежен.

Раз, считает Кагеяма про себя, раз, два, три.

На третий счет он несильно бьет Ойкаву по щеке.

И еще раз.

И еще.

Наконец Ойкава хмурится во сне; на пятом ударе он начинает мелко трястись и мычит в подушку.  
Кагеяма разбирает что-то похожее на «опять ты».

Он довольно улыбается.

Ойкава никогда не оставит его.


End file.
